1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition switch device which is disposed in a driver's seat of an industrial machine to start and stop an engine of the industrial machine.
2. Background Art
An industrial machine, for example, a construction machine is used in a worksite of engineering works and construction, and includes bulldozers, power shovels, and crane vehicles. An ignition switch device for starting and stopping an engine of the industrial machine is disposed in the driver's seat of such an industrial machine. By rotationally operating an ignition key while inserting the key into a key hole of such an ignition switch device, the engine is started and stopped.
In addition, generally, an operating lever which makes the industrial machine or equipment (option) provided in the industrial machine perform predetermined operation by rocking operation, and a number of meters which can monitor a running state and an operation state are disposed in the driver's seat of the industrial machine. The ignition switch device to be operated exclusively at the time of the start or stop of the engine is often disposed in a position which is hard to be visually observed by a driver. In addition, since such prior art is not related to inventions well-known in literatures, there is no information on prior art documents to be described.
However, the above conventional ignition switch device is often disposed in a position which is hard to be visually observed by a driver. Thus, there is a problem in that it is necessary to insert the ignition key into the key hole by groping, and the insertion operation of the ignition key into the key hole is extremely difficult. Further, in the ignition switch device, in order to prevent muddy water, dust, etc. from entering the key hole, it is desirable that the key hole is provided with a shutter. However, in a case where the shutter is simply provided, it is possible to open the shutter by groping when the ignition key is inserted into the key hole, and thus the insertion operation of the ignition key into the key hole will be more difficult.